Demon Vegito (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: Evil Dragons of Time Saga |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Demon Realm race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= Fusion |Affiliations= Vegito (Potara Fusion counterpart/Good counterpart) Gogeta (Fusion Dance counterpart) EX Gogeta (EX-Fusion counterpart) Vegeta (fusee) Goku (fusee) }} Demon Vegito is the Dark Potara Fusion of Vegeta and Goku via the use of Demon Realm Supreme Kai-variant Dark Potara Earrings. Personality Demon Vegito exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and enjoys humiliating with enemies, but is much more sinister and aggressive than Goku. He is brutal, harsh, and sadistic as he is willing to hurt innocent people while retaining some sort of respect for Beerus. Appearance Demon Vegito wears Goku's Whis outfit but instead is black while his obi is lime green. He also wears Vegeta's whis armour gloves and boots while retaining most of Vegito's appearance. He has pointy ears like most Demon Realm races and his skin tone remains unchanged. Biography In Age 779 after Goku kills Frieza; Goku and Vegeta are tricked into using the Potara Earrings dropped by Sky Dark Shenron not realising they were Dark Potara Earrings and thus fused into Demon Vegito. As soon as his fusion was complete; he sent out an omnidirectional energy blast through out Earth killing almost all life on Earth as he proceeds to attack Sky before attack Beerus. Power Demon Vegito's power far surpassed Golden Frieza's power and even gave him equal power to Beerus in his E-type Super Saiyan form. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Big Bang Volley Shot - A barrage of Big Bang Attacks shot fire in every direction. *Corrupted ki Blast **Dark Energy Blade - A combination of Spirit Sword and Corrupted Ki Blast *Complete Shot *Pressure Point Attack Transformation E-type Super Saiyan Due to his Demon Realm side; Demon Vegito utilises the E-type Super Saiyan instead of the regular Super Saiyan. While in this form; there is barely any difference to his base form aside from whites of his eyes becoming red and his pupils become white. Demon God Although he is only seen briefly in this form; he was still apparent that a few differences were noted. In this form; Vegito gains red markings around his eyes, he gains an orange jumpsuit, and his belt becomes similar to most Demon Gods with the letter V on it. His skin becomes pale and his hair becomes similar to Yamta's hairstyle minus the lack of a widow's peak and inclusion of Vegito's bangs. Super Saiyan Dark Demon Vegito was able to transform into Super Saiyan Dark due to both his fusees having Godly ki and able to become Super Saiyan Blue. His hair becomes very Dark Scarlet and gains a dark medium purple magenta, very dark medium crimson, very dark scarlet, and strong khaki aura while the user's eyes become Dark red with the whites of their eyes becoming dark green. Category:Fusions Category:Demons Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Supporting character Category:Minor Villains